Blood Stains
by BloodyKitten666
Summary: Sakura Haruno is your normal teenager who's moved to a new school. Weird things start happening until she's found out the truth...She inrolled in a school for VAMPIRES! Is she one herself? SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen.
1. Prologue

Blood Stains

Prologue

Tap, tap, SLASH, tap, tap, SLASH…

Before me stood two figures battling each other, gracefully and intently. Snarls and growls emitted from both chests of the battlers. One fought for my life, the other for my death. And here I sat in the corner, helpless.

Our surroundings were mixed memories of happier times and of the dark present. My school cafeteria. The gothic ceiling high above, with tall window colored glass stood now, shattered. The remains of the window were spread throughout the large room, one of them was in my leg. I winced when trying to move the leg, feeling crimson liquid leave my body and pool on the stone floor. I did what I would never do. I cried.

I didn't cry because of the pain, or knowing I was probably going to die. I cried because I knew that HE was going to die. The one that protected me, the one who loved me, large forehead and all. And now here he was, battling my predator, fighting for my life. My hand gripped around the only thing giving me a tiny piece of hope. His necklace. I slowly raised my arm to look at it, noticing I had a cut on the inside of my hand as well. A beautiful raven had it large black wings encircled around the gem of blood color. My own blood had stained it, tainting the raven.

I smiled, knowing that if we make it out of this, my blood stains would always be on the necklace. Which in some weird way meant, I would always be with him, even if I really wasn't.

So I lifted my head, shivering from the blood falling from my now matted head, to look at the battle between good and evil. It's when I saw him fall on the cold floor with blood circling around him fast, I screamed.

"SASUKE!"


	2. New Comer!

"BEEP, BEEP!!" My alarm clock screeched. Flinging my puffy white pillow at the blasted thing, I opened my jade green eyes to the world.

"God I hate mornings…" I muttered to myself as I pulled myself from my warm bed. Today was the day, I, Sakura Haruno, started my first day at my new school. I had moved from my beloved city Suna to this rainy town called Konoha. My dad had gotten a promotion and had to move to where his service was needed. So I had to leave all my friends that I grew up with to move to this dump. Oh I'm just thrilled!

I slipped into some faded blue jeans and a black green day T-shirt, and put on some black and pink arm warmers. I fidgeted with the black headband on my head, fussing it around to look good with my pink hair. I sighed and gave up and stared at myself in my mirror. I had long pink hair that cascaded down my shoulders to mid-back, in soft waves. I had always been pretty pale, and I had been made fun of that blasted forehead of mine. Why does it have to be so flippin' huge?!?!?!

"SAKURA, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" My mom hollered up the stairs, I rolled my eyes and ran down the stairs doing as my mom commanded. I yanked my pink and white converse on, not even bothering to lace them up correctly. Yawning, I grabbed my pink and black book bag. I snatched a piece of toast as I walked out the door, to walk to school. Living across the street from school has its advantages. Speaking of the school…it was certainly…um…different?

It was more a castle than a school. Gothic designs making it look more the creepier. Stone walls, Iron Gate, and gargoyles. Ooooooh, I feel sooo safe. I saw other kids walking into the school; they were all paler than me! ME! I'm so pale, people used to make fun of me saying "You sure you're not a Cullen?" Lord I hate that book. As I stepped into the building I had the feeling of eyes on me. Um…creeeeepy.

I turned around to see a girl with blonde hair, high up in a pony-tail with sparkling blue eyes. Ok, she's prep, I thought as I looked at her attire. She was wearing a denim mini skirt with a purple off shoulder, long sleeve, top. Around her neck was a necklace with a cat I think, curled around a big purple gem. Along with that was a pair of matching purple heels making her an inch taller than me.

"Are you new here?" Was what she said that snapped me back into reality. Clearing my throat I answered.

"Yeah, sadly." I said with a grimace. Her eyes gave me sympathy.

"Aw, it's not that bad, you can stick with me! Do you have a list of your classes?" The girl asked, trying to cheer me up. I pulled out the list and handed over to her. A huge grin flashed across her face.

"You have all the same classes as me!" She said, giddily. I smiled a little; maybe I'd actual make some friends here after all.

"Oh yeah, Ino Yamanaka by the way!" The girl said, introducing me.

"I'm Sakura Haruno." I said, smiling with my closed eyes. Suddenly Ino grabbed my hand and dragged me down a hallway. Her hand was freezing cold, like I just touched a pile of snow. I shook it off as paranoia and watched how fast Ino could run in heels. Wow, now that takes skill.

Ino pulled me through doorway which lead to a classroom, where kids had already started taking their seats. She sat me down next to a girl with Black hair and light lavender eyes. She also had a necklace, but hers had a white gem, and panther walking around it.

"Hello, I'm Hinata" The girl said quietly to me with a sweet smile. I smiled back and introduced myself as well.

"So Sakura, What brings you to Konoha?" Ino asked bubbly as ever.

"Well, my dad's worked moved him here, he's a builder and said there's a lot of constriction plans happening around here." I said, explaining.

"Hey Ino!" A booming voice said, entering the cozy classroom. A boy with spiky blonde hair and deep dark blue eyes had come in, grinning like a moron. I think almost everyone here has a necklace, for god's sake! He had an orange gem with a fox sleeping around it.

"Naruto, keep it down!" Ino said a loud whisper. She turned back to me and continued talking while the Naruto kid stared at me like I was a bomb or something.

"She's...a...She's a-"Naruto was about to say until Ino interrupted.

"New kid! I know Naruto, so come here and nice." Ino said, but for some reason her tone made the sentence give off the feeling "Shut the hell up". What was Naruto REALLY going to say? Once again, I shook it off as paranoia.

The day had passed by rather quickly as I met other friend's of Ino's, TenTen, Temari, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, and Kankuro. She said there are more friends but, they're in different classes and that I would meet them at lunch. Weird thing is with every person I met they almost reacted the same way as Naruto did. As well as that every kid had a necklace as well with a colored gem. Odd. Well as Mrs. Shizune finished her lecture on the human body, the bell rang.

Kids stampeded out the door to get to the lunch room, and I swear I was almost stepped on. Ino and Hinata helped me put my books away, and walked with me into the lunch room. And holy hell, was it HUGE. Gothic cathedral windows with blood red carpeting. High ceiling, long wooden tables. Was everyone sure this was a school and not Dracula's castle?

"Hey Sakura, Over here!" Naruto boomed. He was waving like an idiot at me to sit with him and he's posse at one of the huge tables. I smiled as I sat down the table seeing new faces. Ino immediately pointed out who was who. Kiba, Shino, Choji, and Le-

"Are you Sakura Haruno!?!?" Lee asked hastily. My eyes twitched at how close he was to me. God, hasn't this kid ever heard of personal space?

"Um...Yes…" I said slowly, wondering what he wanted.

"YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL, SMART, AND CARING! I WILL PROTECT YOU TIL I DIE, WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND!?" Lee practically screamed. All eyes were on me, and my face turned the color of my hair.

_**Say something you idiot! **_

"Uh…"

_**UH?!?! THAT'S ALL YOU CAN THINK, UH!??! TELL HIM NO GOD DAMNIT! **_

"No…" I said staring at him. He face dropped and his eyes watered. Ok this is getting even weirder…

"Why?" He said, sniffling.

_**Because you scare the living shit out of me! **_

"I don't even know you…" I said quietly, feeling a little bad. He made a quiet "oh" and shuffled away from the group.

"Ah, don't worry Sakura, Lee creeps out everyone!" Naruto said, judging from my guilty face. I looked at my surroundings once again, taking it all in. And that's when I saw _him._

His onyx eyes matched his spiky raven hair. He was pale as the rest but something about him was…different. He had a necklace as well; the gem the color of blood along with a raven, its wing's circling around the stone. He was lean, standing at about 6'2. Wearing a black T-shirt with ripped dark denim jeans as well as black and white converse. He was…well he was hot.

He sniffed the air and for some reason, looked at me. His eyes widen at me and his mouth opened a little. It was my hair, wasn't it? I mean, I know its pink and all, but it's not THAT bad. As soon as I glanced at my hair and looked back him, his face returned back to its impassive look. And suddenly, there was a mob around him. Girls squealed at him, asking for his number, a date, his underwear. Ok that last one was weird.

"Who is _**that**_?" I said looking at the boy still. Everyone's eyes turned to him. I heard snorts, sighs and I think a giggle.

"That, my friend, is THE Sasuke Uchiha." Ino said, making googly eyes his way. I sighed, another arrogant hot guy, oh just wonderful.

"Hey Sakura, come on, the bell rang!" Ino exclaimed, grabbing my hand. I sighed and got up; thinking about what class is next. While sprinting to my locker with a hyper Ino in toe I noticed, Sasuke's locker was only a few lockers away from mine. Insert dorky giggle here.

_**Sakura Haruno I banned you from liking him! **_My Inner screamed at me.

'WHY!!?' I thought back.

_**Because I can tell there's….well there's something TOO different about him. Just be careful! **_

'Whatever…' I said, mentally rolling my eyes. When I snapped back into reality again, I was in math class. I HATE math even though I'm good at it, because than everyone asks for my homework to copy.

"Sssakura Haruno?" A snake-like voice asked. I looked up to see a man with long black hair and gold snake-like eyes. Once again, TOTALLY normal.

"Um…yes?" I replied, trying to keep my tone calm even though I'm was flippin' terrified.

"Pleassse Ssit next to Uchiha, I don't want Yamanaka talking the entire hour." The man said, glancing at a now pouting Ino. I grabbed my books and sat in the empty seat by the window, and only a few inches away from…dun dun duuuuuuuuuun, Sasuke!

Class started while Mr. Orochimaru (A student said his name while asking something) was explaining how to do Trigonometry. I understood most of it, which made me bored as hell. I glanced over to see Sasuke not even looking at the board. He seemed to be daydreaming or something, because he had a dreamy look on his face.

Mr. Orochimaru passed out work sheets and said we had to work with our partners, so I turned my body to face Sasuke.

"What are you doing?" A cold, yet smooth voice asked me. I looked up from my work sheet to find Sasuke glaring daggers at me.

"Um, doing what Mr. Orochimaru asked…" I said explaining.

"I work alone. And no you can't have my number." Sasuke said glaring even more intently.

_**OH NO HE DIDN'T!**_

My eye twitched in anger. Ok sakura, count to ten. 1, 2, 3…

"And if you're going to join the fan club, please don't squeal in my ear, it's quite annoying." He continued, not noticing my eye twitching and my face turning red from anger. 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9…

"So turn your bimbo head back to the work sheet and leave me alo-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!??! I DON'T WANT YOUR NUMBER, I'M NOT JOINING A STUPID FAN CLUB AND I'M NOT A BIMBO, YOU CHICKEN HAIRED JERK!" I screamed at him with my ut most anger. The room went silent. Everyone was staring at me, Ino was gaping, Hinata started to clap a little, while I breathed heavy from the mouthful.

"You think girls are all the same, but you're wrong. I don't know what everyone see's in you, your shallow and an asshole!" I continued. It was then I realized Mr. Orochimaru was still in the room.

"Office, NOW!" Were his words that sent chills down my spine. I sighed and went out of the room, but not without feeling Sasuke glaring like there was no tomorrow at me.

I walked down the stoned hallway thinking to myself. Man, I need more self control…

_**I say you did a good job! **_

'You're not helping...'

It was then I had an epiphany. I have no idea where the office was…..crap.

~2 hours later~

Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god! WHERE AM I?!?! I think I ended up in on the other flippin' side of the school. Why does it have to be so huge?!?! Frantic, I was skittering every way, looking in empty classrooms, looking for SOMETHING that was breathing.

I dashed through yet another hallway to find no one. Why!??! The bell suddenly rang, signaling school was over. Oh no! If I don't get out of here, I'm gonna be stuck in here till morning! Making a weird squeaky noise that I didn't know I could make, I ran around some more, hoping to find an exist or someone to help.

~ 20 minutes later~

Ok maybe I should just jump out the window! Yeah, that could work. I looked temptingly at the gothic colored glass window. While contemplating whether to pull a Naruto and jump out the window or actually find someone, I heard a noise.

I spun around to find…nothing. Ok I'm seriously paranoid.

"Window or find someone…window or find someone…" I mumbled to myself turning my gaze back to the window. The only problem was I didn't know how far the window was form the ground. Once again I heard the sound of breathing, and I turned around.

Still nothing! I sighed, this was really annoying. I started walking away from the window and turn down another hallway and I think that's then I heard the heaven's sing. At the other end of the hallway I saw to huge double doors with a sign above it in bright red letters,

"EXISIT".

_**YES, YES, YES, YES, YES!!!!!**_


End file.
